


Eloise's Sister

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Eloise - Kay Thompson (ill. Hilary Knight)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eloise leaves New York for a week to spend a week in London to visit her big sister named Giselle who lives in a boarding school and the two decide to form a sisterly bond with each other. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eloise's Sister

Eloise's POV

I am Eloise.

I am six.

I live at the Plaza Hotel with my nanny. She is English and always says things three times. I have a dog who looks like a cat named Weenie and a turtle named Skipperdy who likes to eat raisins and wear sneakers. The Plaza Hotel is the only hotel who will let you have a pet turtle.

I was given a letter from someone who I had not seen in a rawther long time who is named Giselle and is my older sister. Like my mother, my sister lives far away, but she goes to a place called boarding school in London and only visits for holidays such as Christmas.

Giselle has invited me to spend a week at her school to spend some time together and do sisterly things as Nanny says. Giselle gets a call from our mother too and she often tells me many stories about our mother. Nanny says I may go and we must get packing. I absolutely can't wait, wait, wait.


End file.
